Sugar Mountain
(Neil Young Song) |age = ~66''SBR Chapter 46: The Promised Land: Sugar Mountain (2)'' |gender = Female |hair = Black ( ) |eyes = Gold ( ) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |colors = SteelBallRun }} is a minor, neutral character featured in Steel Ball Run. An older woman with the appearance of a young girl, she is trapped by and made the current guardian to a Large Tree possessing a Stand of the same name. Appearance Sugar Mountain is a pretty, petite girl, with dark hair in a bob cut and straight, eyebrow-level bangs. She wears a bonnet, and a grape-shaped necklace; a short dark dress, a light one underneath; cougar-patterned sleeves, and long socks with a pair of leather boots. Personality Her real age roughly 66, Sugar Mountain has made a home inside the Tree, in which she passes time role-playing with dolls, in the manner of a young child. Johnny deduces that she is sight impaired, noticing the mark of a cane around her abode. Otherwise, she is conscious of her history, her role as captive and guardian to the Tree, and the nature of its Stand. She holds Johnny and Gyro in high regard for their ability to escape the Tree's ability. History She encounters Gyro and Johnny while they search for the ears and right Arm of the Saint's Corpse after she steals one of Gyro's Steel Balls. After a brief introduction, Gyro attempts to search for it in her Tree. She asks the pair a series of questions, offering in an exchange not only Gyro's Ball, but money, a piece of gold ore and a few gemstones. A sort of game emerges to Gyro's understanding. When he severs the ears of the rabbit Johnny caught earlier and drops it into the spring by the Tree, Sugar Mountain produces the Ears of the Corpse, to her surprise.SBR Chapter 45: The Promised Land: Sugar Mountain (1) At some point before departing her, Gyro also drops the rabbit's (right) arm, retrieving the Corpse's Right Arm. As per the rules of the Tree's Stand, Sugar Mountain; Johnny and Gyro are obligated to use or spend everything they gained in their exchange with her before sunset, under threat of the both of them joining the the Tree's collection of inanimate human "fruits". When they succeed, Sugar Mountain, along with her parents, is released from the Tree. Chapters * * * }} Gallery SBR Chapter 46.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 46 File:Youarenothonest.png|You are not honest WichoneSugar.png|"Which one do you choose?" Sugarwisdom.png|"Those who are willing to 'lose'... they're the ones who ultimately 'gain' everything." Sugar Mountain2.PNG|Sugar Mountain explaining the Tree's Stand ability and her role as guardian Trivia *Throughout the ages, each watcher over the Stand of the large tree is named Sugar Mountain, making it more of a title than an actual name.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 7 Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters of Unknown Fate